yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 011
だ！！ | romaji = Yosen Saishūsen da!! | english = | japanese translated = The Final Match of the Preliminaries!! | alternate = | chapter number = 11 | japanese release = February 3, 2013 }} "The Final Match of the Preliminaries!!" is the eleventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published February 3, 2013 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Team ZEXAL vs. Team Air Force This is a Team Duel which uses the rules of the Team Duel Tournament; check the article for rules. Duel 1: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Alpha Turn 1: Alpha Alpha's starting hand contains "Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf", "Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon", "Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor", "Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat". He draws "Windrose the Elemental Lord". Alpha Normal Summons "Tetherwolf" (1700/1200), with its effect Special Summoning 1 "Mecha Phantom Beast Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma's starting hand contains "Gagaga Magician", "Dododo Warrior", "Gagagawind", "Gagagarevenge" and "Bottomless Trap Hole". He draws "Mimimic". Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000), and activates its effect, changing its Level to 3. Since Alpha controls a monster and he controls a Level 3 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Mimimic" (300/300) from his hand. He Overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma attacks "Tetherwolf" with "Muzurythm", using its effect to detach an Xyz Material in order to double its ATK until the End Phase ("Muzurhythm": 1500 → 3000). Since Alpha controls a "Mecha Phantom Beast Token", "Tetherwolf" is not destroyed (Alpha 4000 → 2700). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Alpha Alpha Normal Summons "Blackfalcon" (1200/1700). He attacks "Muzurythm" with "Tetherwolf", using its effect to Tribute his "Mecha Phantom Beast Token" in order to increase its ATK by 800 (1700/1200 → 2500/1200). Muzurythm is destroyed (Yuma 4000 → 3000). Alpha then attacks Yuma directly with "Blackfalcon" (Yuma 3000 → 1800), with the effect of "Blackfalcon" Special Summoning a "Mecha Phantom Beast Token" upon attack declaration (0/0). The Levels of "Tetherwolf" and "Blackfalcon" are increased by the token's Level, so they both become Level 7. Alpha Overlays his two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. Alpha activates its first effect to detach an Xyz Material in order to Special Summon two more "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" (0/0 each), then activates its other effect to Tribute one of them in order to destroy a card on the field. He destroys Yuma's Set "Bottomless Trap Hole". Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Dododo Warrior" (2300/900) without Tributing via its own effect, which reduces its original ATK to 1800. He then activates "Gagagarevenge", Special Summoning "Gagaga Magician" from his Graveyard. Yuma then activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician" to change its Level to 6, and Overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gauntlet Launcher" (2400/2800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Gagagarevenge" increases the ATK of "Gauntlet Launcher" by 300 (2400/2800 → 2700/2800). Yuma activates the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher" twice, detaching its two Xyz Materials in order to destroy both of Alpha's "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens". He then equips "Gauntlet Launcher" with "Xyz Unit", and activates its effect again, using "Xyz Unit" as its Xyz Material, to destroy "Dracossack". Yuma attacks Alpha directly with "Gauntlet Launcher" (Alpha 2700 → 0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.